


A Day In The Life

by heroiccaptain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Kirk Needs To Rest, M/M, Massage, Tired James Kirk, Vulcan Mind Melds, suitable for nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: It's Friday night aboard the Enterprise. While a tired Captain Kirk is questioning his exhaustion, Spock is there to assure his T'hy'la gets a massage and proper rest.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 44





	A Day In The Life

It had been a tiring Friday. Between discussing agricultural treaties in Beta 7, getting into not-so-diplomatic meetings with a Klingon fleet and assuring a diplomat would sign the so called Paris Agreement, Kirk had to change his outfit 3 times: from the formal green outfit to the usual yellow jacket, and from the now ripped yellow jacket to an identical one. 

After the chaotic events, the Enterprise was, indeed, moving steady, with Sulu and Chekov enjoying a casual talk, Scotty bent over Uhura's station and Spock's station empty, since the First Officer had spent the last hours of the day filling reports in the laboratory. 

Kirk had left the bridge 5 minutes ago, so he thought, but as he checked the deck's watch, he noticed it had been 15. Was he really walking that slowly? 

Just the day before, McCoy had run a physical examination on him because he was sure that Kirk wasn't with his usual energy levels steady, no matter how many times Kirk told him otherwise. 

Yes, he was tired. His job was tiring, he couldn't exactly spend whole weekends in bed with Spock, but those were just normal circumstances and not exactly a reason for concern. 

Had he become so accustomed to the routine that he was now unable to recognize if he was more tired than usual or not? 

Letting his fingers run along his eyebrows, he sighed when entering his quarters. Kirk removed his uniform, placed it on his chair and threw the boots beside his office's desk. 

He thought about what his companion would do if he entered now and was greeted with a fully naked James T. Kirk, just like that. He smiled imagining his eyebrow raising in that sassy way only he knew how to do it, his eyes analysing that unexpected -or expected?- situation. 

But Spock wasn't there yet and if he was, Kirk wondered, would he have the disposition to face out of the ordinary bed routines that night? Or would he just throw himself in Spock's arms? He certainly couldn't endure a Pon Farr night in those conditions. 

For the first time that day, he noticed his thighs sore. Kirk found himself staring at them on his way to the bathroom, recalling that on Thursday he was indeed panting during the squat pulses and up & down planks. Most unusual. 

Adjusting the temperature of the water, he closed his eyes, leaning on so his golden hair could be fully wet. Nothing like a shower after a long day in space, even though he still wasn't sure he was as tired as Bones had claimed. 

"Jim?", his companion folded Kirk's jacket meticulously on his way in. 

"Spock! I'm here" 

"Doctor McCoy told me that since I was coming to your quarters, I could bring you the results of your examination and spare him of debating with, in his words, a stubborn child" 

"Ha! Classic Bones. Hum, let me guess the results, Spock: Less chips and less caffeine"

"He didn't mention chips. He did say your symptoms show only one condition to be possible: Exhaustion" 

"Well, I didn't need a medical examination to tell me that", he washed the soap from his shoulders laughing. 

"He said you must rest, Jim", Spock waited outside the showerbox, his arms on his back, his eyes longing for the man whose form he could see move through the smoked glass.

"I'm not sure if that actually fits in my schedule, Spock", one of the towels was wrapped around his neck and the other around his waist, as he stepped outside the box. 

Spock's response was a not so subtle eyebrow raise that made Kirk smile affectionately. "Alright, alright. Bones is right, I need to rest. But how does a Captain rest?" 

"May I suggest", Spock let his hands run through the towel around Kirk's neck, "taking you to bed?" 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr. Spock" 

Spock guided his partner by holding his wrist while Kirk held a bottle of lotion in his free hand. 

Both sat in bed, one facing the other, Kirk took the top off the bottle absentmindedly, which immediately caused the aroma of honey to fill the air. With his reflections being far from the usual, it felt like sudden when Spock took the lotion from his hands. Pouring some in his palm, slowly he began to massage Kirk’s chest and shoulders. 

Kirk knew how relevant it was for a Vulcan to let himself do what he was doing, he knew how the quest for complete rationality was a thought that still lingered on Spock’s mind, but not that night. That night, in fact, that whole week, had its fair share of ‘logical practice’. It was time for simple feelings. 

As he closed his eyes, Kirk finally accepted his lack of invincibility: He was exhausted. But what did that say about him? 

"I shouldn't be this tired, Spock. Do you think that if I'm not suitable for the job anymore, I would not know? I would simply cling to it, like a parasite and damage the Enterprise lost in my belief that I was doing my best?"

"Jim, you are not a machine. You have human boundaries that should be respected in order for you to live”, the Vulcan’s fingers now ran through his spine, applying the cold lotion most uniformly. “One thing is the needs of many outweighing one’s need, another completely different is one not recognising their limits and calling it a sacrifice what it is actually illogical” 

His shoulders eased with Spock's gentle touches and he turned to look again in his eyes. "Thank you, my love. You are right" 

"Naturally" 

He smiled at his partner, his eyes completely lost in his beauty, his beam almost capable of lighting up the whole room on its own. Every cell of his body longed for Spock, every moment like this was cherished in his heart. At the same time one was enough to ease his mind, Kirk wanted more, more than his current tiredness allowed him to have that Friday. Impulsively, he moved closer to him.

"Spock, I spend all day long working and when I get to my quarters I...want to kiss you", his lips effortlessly traced a kissing track on Spock's neck, "I want to embrace you, to love you and not just...fall in bed completely defeated by tiredness" 

"We cannot afford driving each other to exhaustion in that sense, Jim. Not yet" 

"Hum, sounds like a better exhaustion type than the one I have now. When the mission is over then…", Kirk added most interested.

"Then, we shall have a greater amount of hours to spend actively in bed" 

Kirk smiled, half tired, half enthusiastic. "In  _ our _ bed" 

"Yes, Jim", his thumb caressed Kirk's wrist. " _ Our _ bed" 

"But for now…", he stared at the alarm clock. 

Spock lied down on the left and it took a few seconds for Kirk to close his eyes and allow himself to fall on his back, right next to him, their hands entwined the whole time, not letting go of one another. 

When Kirk opened his eyes and looked to the left, he saw his partner's dazzling eyes staring back at him, with such affection that made him question if he would ever not be mesmerized by it, but not that he wasn't used to it. It was an affection he could actually feel in his mind, in his heart, since their entwining allowed that kind of wonder. 

And feeling Spock's feeling, he knew Spock was feeling his own, so he moved his hips with the little energy he had left and kissed him, eagerly, passionately. It was the end of a tiring day, but that sparkle that had started he didn't know when was a fire that burned most consistently now. It was a fire that would burn till the end of the universe.

_ Spock...I'd spend all the energy I have just to kiss you and yet, I need no energy at all. This fire that burns so deep is enough....Oh, Spock...I’m tired, I’m eager...Let me kiss you to compensate every other time I didn't before, again and again... _

_ I've found happiness in every eager kiss of yours, Jim. Every human impulse you failed to control and every desire you no longer need to refrain since I am yours. I shall kiss you back, again and again. _

"Oh, Spock", Kirk whispered, parting their lips just an inch. His tiredness was becoming clearer. 

Spock noticed his half-asleep state at once and with his free hand managed to pull the only blanket Kirk had and cover them. As a reflection, Kirk's body moved closer to his and Spock embraced him gently, feeling the weight of his head on his chest and the warmth of his torso. 

"I'll sleep here if that's alright", he cuddled, caressing Spock's chest absentmindedly. 

"You can always sleep in my arms, Jim", his hand moved lightly on top of Kirk's biceps. 

"Wake me up 10 minutes before we have to report, alright? I want to kiss you good morning and I wanna do it properly....Properly, Spock" 

"I shall kiss you first. Now sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> Rest is part of the journey too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
